


Never Been Kissed

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, RPF, RPF Smut, Rikurt - Freeform, Smut, Swearing, darren knows whats up, glee rpf - Freeform, grant doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riker has some issues with the next scene. He goes to Curt. Smut x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Been Kissed

“Just go and ask Curt.” Darren shrugged.  
“No way, he’s kind of the issue right now!”  
“Just go ask him.” Darren replied, pushing Riker in the direction of Curt’s dressing room. He walked down the hall slowly, clutching his script to his chest. He took a deep breath as he reached Curt’s dressing room, knocking on the door.  
He waited until a delayed response came from within the room. “Who is it?”  
“It’s - uh… Riker.”  
“You don’t sound so sure.” Riker jumped slightly as the door opened, revealing a shirtless Curt. There was silence between the boys before Curt spoke again. “Is there something that you want, or are you just gonna stand there?” He laughed.  
“Uh, yeah. I need help with this scene.” Riker handed him the script, which was turned to a new scene. Curt’s eyes scanned over it for a moment before he looked back up at Riker, one eyebrow raised. “What exactly do you need help with? It’s pretty straight forward.”  
“Well, with this line, it says that Blaine imagines Nick and Jeff kissing. How are the producers gonna portray that?”  
Curt looked at him like he was the stupidest person alive. “By making us kiss, obviously.”  
“We can’t. I won’t do that. They have to make Dom and Titus kiss or something. Not us.”  
“Why not us?” Curt questioned.  
“BecauseI’veneverbeenkissedbefore.” He mumbled.  
“Again, but in English?”  
Riker took a deep breath. “I’ve never been kissed before. I don’t know how to do it and I don’t know how it feels and I don’t want to fuck up.” That was all he was able to get out before he burst into tears.  
“Oh, Riker, come here.” Curt wrapped an arm around him, bringing him into the dressing room and shutting the door. He sat Riker down on the couch, rubbing his back. “Who cares if you’ve never kissed someone. It’s not that big of a deal.”  
“It makes me feel so bad. I’m pretty sure everyone else has had sex with god-knows-how-many people, and I’ve never even kissed anyone! Do you know how bad it is to feel like no one wants you? It’s fucking horrible! I’m disgusting!” Riker sobbed, leaning into Curt’s shoulder.  
“Hey, come on now. Look at me.” Curt gently tipped Riker’s head up, bringing them eye-to-eye. “You are not disgusting. You just haven’t found someone that you want to share that with yet. And believe me, after your first kiss, it gets way easier.”  
“Really?”  
“Really.” Curt whispered, leaning in and quickly kissing Riker on the lips before he whimped out. Riker’s eyes widened as he looked at Curt.  
“Oh, god. Riker, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to, I don’t know why I did that. I’m so sorry -” Curt was cut off as Riker placed a hand on his cheek, almost as if asking for his permission. Curt nodded ever-so-slightly as Riker leaned in again, pressing their lips together softly before pulling back. Both boys locked eyes for a split second before smashing their lips together again. Riker moaned as he felt Curt’s tongue pushing past his lips and running over his teeth. He straddled Curt’s lap, kissing him harder and grinding against him. The moan he received from Curt encouraged him to do it again, loving the friction he was getting. Riker pushed himself off Curt’s lap, sitting on his knees between the brunette’s legs. He palmed Curt through his jeans before popping the button and sliding them off, along with his boxers. His eyes widened as Curt’s hard-on laid against him stomach. He was huge. He wrapped his hand around Curt’s cock, leaning over to lick the tip experimentally. The moan he heard come from Curt went straight to his cock, making him even harder. He wrapped his lips around the head of Curt’s cock, sinking down around it and sucking hard. Curt’s fingers wound into his hair, tugging on the blonde strands. Riker moaned around Curt’s cock, hollowing out his cheeks and taking as much of him as he could into his mouth. He hummed before sliding his tongue over the thick vein on the underside of Curt’s cock, sucking harder.  
“Riker, I - I’m close.” Curt moaned, tugging on the blonde’s hair. Riker pulled off quickly, wrapping his hand around Curt’s hard-on and stroking quickly.  
“I want you to cum on my face. Do it Curt, I know you want to.” Riker purred. Curt pulled on Riker’s hair hard as he came, his cum covering the blonde’s face and getting in his hair. Riker smiled up at him with glistening lips, coming back up to kiss him softly. He jumped away from the brunette as there was a knock at the door.  
“Yes?” Curt called.  
“We have a shoot in like two minutes, hurry the fuck up. And find Riker, no one else can.” Grant called through the door.  
“I’ll be out soon, you go on ahead.”  
“See you in a minute dude.” Grant replied, his footsteps disappearing down the hallway. Curt turned to Riker before grinning. “That was close.” He said, kissing his softly and rubbing him through his uniform pants. “It’s a shame I couldn’t suck you off. Don’t worry though, I’ll make up for it by fucking you tonight.” Curt winked at him before standing up and throwing him a wet towel. “Get cleaned up. The sight of you looking like that is for my eyes only.”  
Riker smiled before cleaning himself up, watching as Curt got changed into his warblers uniform, thankful he was already wearing his. He walked over to Curt after he was dressed, taking his hand before leaving the room. He swung Curt’s arm as the walked down the hall, receiving winks and various whistles from the other boys. He saw Darren give him a thumbs up, leaning over to kiss Curt’s cheek.  
“I love you Curt.”  
“I love you too Rikeybear.” Curt smiled before wrapping an arm around him, kissing him softly.


End file.
